


It's only a birthday party

by AlgernonInWonderland



Series: It's only some Pinescone [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable cinnamon buns, Age-appropriate drinks, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Greg being a precious child, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Over the Garden Wall, Post-Weirdmageddon, So many tags, Wirt being Wirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgernonInWonderland/pseuds/AlgernonInWonderland
Summary: He’d really have to thank Jason for inviting him.





	It's only a birthday party

As it turned out, Jason Funderberker - the human, not the frog - wasn’t nearly as bad as what Wirt had thought for all that time. Yes, that stutter of his was still annoying and he also croaked, but he was more of an embarrassing, meek high-schooler who dressed up weird and acted like a complete weirdo (and coming from Wirt, that meant something, a certain bluebird would say) than the “total package” Wirt had first imagined. Knowing that made Wirt give up completely on the whole rivalry thing, once he had finally noticed how idiotic it had been and he hadn't regretted it once. Of course Sara wasn’t interested in Jason Funderberker, not that way at least, and it had reassured him greatly. Which didn’t mean that they were great friends just yet, or that they would ever be, as there were many awkward moments of silence when it was just the two of them, but they could live with that. And with Greg constantly trying to hang out with his brother’s friends, it almost never happened : the younger boy’s presence was refreshing, something Wirt was genuinely glad for.

 

So it didn’t come as a complete surprise to them when one morning, Jared - “you could at least call him by his name, you know”, his mother had berated him for that - found a handwritten birthday invitation from Jason Funderberker in the mail, with their names on it. 

 

“No, Greg, I don’t think it would be a good idea to bring Jason Funderberker to Jason Funderberker’s birthday party,” he fake-groaned. “Well, you know what I meant.” What had happened over the garden wall had truly started to change him, and the way he saw his younger sibling and that part was for the best. 

“But —”

“Even if he’s wearing pants. I’m sorry,” he all but smiled at the face his brother made. 

 

He couldn’t say no to a face like that and he gave up a few seconds later, which was met with great cries of joy and a few “ribbit”. Where the kid and his frog found their energy, he didn’t know but he could use some. He didn’t dream about the Beast anymore, and the therapy had helped him and Greg both, there were days harder than others and it took time, but it was almost as though their trip through the Unknown hadn’t changed his brother at all. Wirt yawned, he knew it, staying up writing corny poems so late was quite foolish and if Beatrice could see him, she would make fun of him for that. He missed her sometimes.

 

What kind of birthday gift should they possibly give Jason Funderberker? This was the very reason why Wirt didn’t usually go to birthday parties. Way too stressful with too many responsibilities for a few hours, and many people he usually didn’t know. But they would go, they had two weeks to find a gift after all, so nothing to get worked up about. Nothing too fancy, but maybe not a pet rock like Greg suggested. Maybe something nerdy? He groaned once more when his younger brother proposed that he should talk about it with Sara and shop together for a gift. The mere idea of spending time alone with her turned him beet red.

It is what they chose to do, and after hours of Wirt stumbling on his words, Greg jumping around and Sara trying to hide her smile the entire time, they ended up buying him the newest edition of Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons after school. It was fun, maybe the most fun he had ever had with Sara, and when she whispered to him that they should hang out more often together, only the two of them, Wirt dumbly nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He could hardly wait for this birthday party. And then time flew in the blink of an eye, between school assignments, clarinet practice and running after Greg to make him take his bath.

 

Although spring was coming soon, the weather was still quite cold, so Greg playfully put Wirt’s old blue cape on Jason Funderberker’s shoulders, and the frog croaked proudly, looking rather dashing with his shorts and suspenders  Tonight was the night, and they were going to have a good time, Wirt would make sure not to mess up things and for a moment, it worked. The house was big, and surprisingly, Jason Funderberker - the human - had invited many guests and didn’t mind that Greg had brought his frog friend. The music was loud and there were many people Wirt didn’t know, teenagers from different schools and even other states, but he somehow managed to get along with a few of them, and Greg found a friend in an overexcited girl wearing a weird sweater. It was nice, not feeling out of place. Sara looked very happy and it was a sight he didn't want to forget.

And then it was time for the presents, and Jason Funderberker was spoiled rotten, between joke gifts, candy and more serious things. He beamed at Sara and Wirt when he unwrapped their gift. A brown-haired gangly young man with a silly hat, the girl with the sweater had to be his sister, whispered something in Jason’s ear while pointing at Hreg. What were they saying? He needed to know, he needed to know. What if this other boy was making fun of his brother? He was now looking at the frog with great interest, but didn’t look as surprised as most people do when they see a fully dressed frog standing on it hind legs. What if he knew about the Unknown, what if he came from here? Wirt didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to go back there, he didn’t want to go back there, he didn’t—

 

“Hey, Wirt! Is everything alright? You kind of zoned out there. Are you alright? Your breathing is weird,” someone, many people said, but it didn’t matter. He wanted to get out of here, immediately.

 

Wirt stumbled until he was in the garden, and tried to stop hyperventilating, his mind racing, scattered in all directions. He was drowning or at least it was what it felt like yet his fingertips were prickling. Breathing in… Breathing out… Everything is going to be alright. He must have mumbled some weird things because when he glanced up, he saw that boy looking at him with concern written all over his face. Then the concern turned into understanding and sorrow, as if he had lived something similar, as if he knew what it felt like. They didn’t remain alone for long, as they were soon joined by Greg and the girl from before.

 

The mysterious twins - they had to be twins, there was no other explanation - spoke in hushed whispers, and Wirt could only catch a few words that came back quite often, “the journal”, ”alternate dimensions”. He also learned that the unknown girl’s name, Mabel, and the boy’s, Dipper. They weren’t exactly discreet. Finally, the twins turned to Wirt and Greg. It was a birthday party, not the time for dark revelations about traumatic life experiences or supernatural events, they would find the time for that later. 

 

“Hey, let’s go back inside, it’s freezing out there,” Mabel said and pushed a giggling Greg through the door. 

 

Dipper held his hand for the other boy to take and smiled softly at him. At that, the other boy blushed furiously but took the hand nonetheless. It felt just like when he was near Sara. And so they got back in, and Dipper didn’t let go of Wirt’s hand until they were back in the living room.

“Do you want to stay? It’s OK if you don’t, Wirt, you know Jason won’t judge you for that,” Dipper told him, trying his best not to look worried.

Wirt simply nodded and gave the other boy an hesitant smile. He could do this, he wanted to do this.  He said, “it’s OK, I want to be here and I’m not leaving just now, this party is one getting started, right?”

 

And so they took it slow, but it was all very worth it. They danced, joked, shared a glass of what tasted like lemonade and simply enjoyed the party, that felt almost surreal. It had been an eventful night, and one he wouldn’t forget anytime soon, but when Wirt found Greg sleeping on a couch, he knew that it was time for them to go home. He made sure not to forget his brother’s frog and waved everybody goodbye. I Before he could say anything, Wirt felt Dipper shoving a piece fo paper in his hand. 

“There’s my phone number on it so don’t lose it, I don’t want some creeps to use it,” he muttered.

The other boy didn’t quite know what to say and decided on nodding dumbly instead. And then Wirt, Greg and Jason Funderberker the frog were gone. A few seconds after he lost their sight, Dipper quickly checked his phone. He had one news message from an unknown number. He opened it and smiled. Maybe he would get to see more of Wirt, after all.

He’d really have to thank Jason for inviting him.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are !  
> This is my first work in English published here and it is non beta-d, so I'm sorry if there are any idiotic mistakes!


End file.
